Gray Wing/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} }} }} (temporarily) }} |age=Unknown |death=Succumbed to his asthma |kit=''Unknown'' |ancient=Gray Wing |rogue=Gray Wing |early settler=Gray Wing |leader=Gray Wing |starclan resident=Gray Wing |mother=Quiet Rain |sister=Fluttering Bird |brothers=Skystar, Jagged Peak |mate=Slate |formermate=Turtle Tail |adopted sons =Thunderstar, Owlstar, Pebble Heart |adopted daughter=Sparrow Fur |daughter=Silver Stripe |sons=Black Ear, White Tail |mentors=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Dawn of the Clans, ''Field Guides |deadbooks=''Path of Stars, ''Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo, Shadowstar's Life }} Gray Wing is a sleek, dark gray tom with golden eyes. Gray Wing was born in the ancient Tribe to Quiet Rain with his brother Clear Sky. He chose to stay behind on a quest to find a new home, but eventually joined to find his younger brother Jagged Peak. In the the new territories, he settled in the moorland, and eventually became leader of the group when Tall Shadow stepped down. Gray Wing raised Thunder, Clear Sky's son, and Turtle Tail's kits, and became a father figure to many cats. He expertly drew out battle plans against One Eye and Slash. Slate later gave birth to his own kits, Black Ear, Silver Stripe, and White Tail. He renamed the groups into Clans and named WindClan and SkyClan after their leaders. Shortly after, Gray Wing passed away due to his asthma, and continued to watch over his family and Clanmates from StarClan, loved by so many. History ''Dawn of the Clans :Gray Wing is a member of the ancient Tribe. He is the son of Quiet Rain alongside his littermate, Clear Sky, and his younger siblings, Fluttering Bird and Jagged Peak. He is shown to be a gentle soul, caring deeply for his Tribemates and his family. When Stoneteller announces she decided to send some of her cats on a journey to find a new home, Quiet Rain encourages Gray Wing to leave the Tribe to due to the lack of prey, but Gray Wing decides to stay and be with her. However, when Jagged Peak sneaks out against Quiet Rain's will to follow the leaving cats, he ends up following his younger brother and they meet up with the rest of the group. :During the journey, Bright Stream is snatched away by an eagle. Gray Wing feels responsible for her death and the death of her unborn kits. Upon arriving to the the new territories, Gray Wing claims that they should live in the moorland. However, Clear Sky leads several others, including Jagged Peak, to live in the forest instead. He becomes horrified when Clear Sky begins enforcing borders and his cats attack anyone trespassing. He becomes even more troubled by his brother's behavior when Clear Sky banishes Jagged Peak when the young tom's injured leg refuses to heal properly. When confronted, Clear Sky attacks Gray Wing and orders him to never return. :Gray Wing develops feelings for a rogue named Storm, despite his initial feelings for Turtle Tail. To his dismay, Storm becomes mates with Clear Sky instead and becomes pregnant with his kits. Gray Wing goes to visit Storm, who fled Clear Sky after discovering his violent behavior, but the Twoleg nest she was living in collapsed. He finds only one surviving kit, and names him Thunder. Gray Wing takes Thunder to Clear Sky who, blinded by his fear of failing to protect his loved ones, disowns his son. Angered by the cat he once knew as his brother, Gray Wing takes Thunder back to the moor and raises him as his own. :On the moor, the cats are frustrated by Tall Shadow's inability to lead, and insist Gray Wing should be leader. Gray Wing continues to deny this motion until Tall Shadow turns over her leadership after a fire rages the forest. However, he develops asthma from smoke inhalation that festers for the rest of his life. He adopts Turtle Tail's kits, Sparrow Fur, Owl Eyes, and Pebble Heart, after their mother flees the Twolegplace from their father, Tom. :Tensions continue to rise between the two groups, and Gray Wing still believes there is hope for peace with his brother. In the midst of all this, his kits are stolen by Tom. Gray Wing and Turtle Tail desperately search for their kits, but Turtle Tail is killed by a monster. Gray Wing mourns, and vows to never forget her memory. At a meeting with all the leaders, a deadly battle breaks out and Clear Sky almost kills his brother. The fight ceases when spirit cats of their fallen friends appear, warning them to release their fear and unite. Weakened by his persistent illness, Gray Wing turns over leadership to Thunder. :He grows concerned when a mysterious illness entraps the groups, with the spirit cats' only guide to grow like the blazing star. During some time to rest and reflect at River Ripple's camp, he meets Slate, a friendly she-cat who easily trusts him. When One Eye launches his assault on them, Gray Wing expertly draws out battle plans to counter him and his rogues. He and Tall Shadow find the Blazing Star used to heal the sick cats, and Gray Wing believes they are meant to grow and spread like the five petals of the herb. :Gray Wing decides to live in the pines to be with Jagged Peak and his new family. Quiet Rain arrives, having journeyed to see her sons again before she dies. Gray Wing leaves the group to join Wind Runner's group on the moor with Slate, realizing he would be happier there, and becomes mates with Slate. Star Flower, Clear Sky's new mate, is kidnapped by Slash, and Gray Wing joins the rescue effort to save the expecting queen. When he returns, Slate reveals she's expecting his kits. She later gives birth to Black Ear, White Tail, and Silver Stripe. :During a Gathering, Slash's cats steal Black Ear and Gray Wing is too frail to save him. Clear Sky and Thunder rescue him and bring him back to his family. While dying, Gray Wing declares the groups should be named Clans instead, and he names WindClan and SkyClan. Surrounded by his family, Gray Wing succumbs to his illness and passes away peacefully. Super Editions :In 'Moth Flight's Vision, Gray Wing welcomes Moth Flight to the Moonstone and guides her to seek the other medicine cats. He and the other StarClan cats welcome the medicine cats to their half-moon meeting. When Moth Flight brings Wind Runner to the Moonstone in hopes they would heal her, Gray Wing grants Wind Runner her first life of determination to bring unity to all Clans. Detailed description :'''Gray Wing is a sleek, dark gray tom with golden eyes, and a torn ear-tip. Trivia Interesting facts *Gray Wing is the cat who named WindClan and SkyClan. He also came up with the idea of calling the camps 'Clans' rather than groups. *Gray Wing is Quiet Rain's secondborn. Author statements *Kate's favorite character from Dawn of the Clans is Gray Wing. *Kate has said that Gray Wing's condition resulting from the fire was asthma.Revealed on Kate's Facebook *Kate thinks that Gray Wing can live peacefully with Slate and Turtle Tail in StarClan without having to feel any jealousy. *According to Kate, Gray Wing "evolved naturally" into the protagonist of Dawn of the Clans. She says that no one on the Erin Hunter team expected him to become so important when they started to work on The Sun Trail. Mistakes *Although his name has been depicted as 'Graywing', and he has been called 'Graywing the Wise', Path of Stars shows, that both before and after his death, he never took a name similar to what the modern Clans use, and was simply known as Gray Wing. Character pixels Official art Killed victims This list shows the victims Gray Wing has killed: *Fox (Accidental) *One Eye (Along with Thunderstar, Cloud Spots and Lightning Tail) External links * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages